Total Drama Whatever
by REDgirl2723
Summary: Apps CLOSED. This is a TD season without Chris and with your OCs. Now, there is a poll. Apps by PM or Review. !
1. Chapter 1

This is for Total Drama Whatever! Put in your OC, and it will be fun. Secret, but fun.

There is an example at the end.

NAME:

AGE:(15-17)

Where you live:

Sterotype:

Best catchphase:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personilty:

Everyday outfit:

Sleepwear:

Formal:

Party:

Swim wear:

First impression:

Looking for love: yes or no

Hair Color and Style:

Role: Camper, Chef, Co-host, or Intern. *All filled postions will result in the 2nd person to apply to be a camper, except Campers

Host/Example(Me):

NAME: Alina Historia

AGE: 18

Where you live: Pheonix, California

Likes: Everything

Dislikes: Mean People

Personilty: Um... She's nice and a good host?

Everyday outfit: Pink tank top with a black heart and black jeans

Sleepwear: long black shirt and fuzzy pink pants

Formal: Black dress

Party: Pink mini dress with black butterflies.

Swim wear: Black one piece

First impression: She's nice and is totally unlike chris

Looking for love: Not really. She has a bf at home

Hair Color and Style: Blonde with brown low lights

Yeah, I am the host and I will get 1 Chef, 1 Co-host, and I need around 24 campers. But I can work with less.

NEW POLL for the name of this series. It will stay TDW for now.


	2. Chapter 2

List of characters:

Emma Sorensen, Camper, The Klutz  
Spencer Mallark, Camper, The Evil Genius  
Rin, Camper, The Peaceful One  
Aspen Clark, Camper, The Danger-prone one  
Payton Donovan, Camper, Sweetheart but can be a *****  
Spencer Bioxal, Camper, The Rebel Soldier  
Axel Francis Washington, Camper, The Wild Child  
Lexi Reed, Camper, Punk-Looking but very Friendly  
Abernathy Evergreen, Camper, The Sarcastic Quiet One  
Alex Newman, Camper, The Villainous Camper  
Tammie, Camper, The wackadoodle  
Arron Rendson, Camper, The Creepy One  
Hanzo Hattori, Camper, The Chivalrous Ninja  
Danny Jenson, Camper, The Good-Looking Fame Monger  
James Jarvis, Camper, The Bubbly British Nerd  
Jaclyn Smith, Camper, The Nice Soccer Player  
Lucy Hall, Camper, The Prankster  
Arianna Rosin, Camper, The Quiet Writer  
Tonya Jane "TJ" Peterson, Camper, The Thrill-Seeking Country Girl  
Jacob "Jake" Miles, Camper, The Emo Kid  
Analisa, Camper, the sweet/spazzy/funny/outgoing/ dumb brunette  
Winter Blue, Camper, Emo

This means the story is being written! Yay! Thanks to all the people who submitted Apps, and you won't be dissapointed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry I haven't updated. But with my recent injuries (I fail at stuff... alot.) and preparing for things (Like Hurricane Sandy). I also have ba report: I have 2 new co-hosts! They are my OCs and based off my friends. But sorry I haven't updated. I can work alot of time because... umm... I was swinging and hurt my leg. I'm fine, though. So here are the OCs:

NAME:Kayla waters

AGE:(15-17) 18 (Host Rules)

Where you live: Pheonix California

Likes: Most things

Dislikes: Ducks, Computers

Personilty: Nice, but can be joking-around mean.

Everyday outfit: Green and white field hockey shirt with blue leggingsand sneakers

Sleepwear: Blue fuzzy pants and a white tank

Formal: She'snot around during these challanges so I won't make it

Party: Green and black layered tank tops, black shorts

Swim wear: She can't swim, but she wears a black tee shirt and blue shorts

First impression: Nice. Some people may think she's mean

Looking for love: Depends.

Hair Color and Style: Brown dry hair in a ponytail

NAME: Heaven Isle

AGE:(15-17) 18 (Host Rules)

Where you live: Phenix California

Likes: Slurpees and Manga

Dislikes: Pie and parties

Personilty: She is nice but slightly dislikes Alina.

Everyday outfit: Green Sunkist shirt and jeans

Sleepwear: Fuzzy Penguin pants and a grey sweatshirt

Formal: Blue dress that touches the floor

Party: She dislikes partys and doesn't come.

Swim wear:Blue one piece

First impression: Umm...

Looking for love: Maybe

Hair Color and Style: Black and puffy, shoulder lenth

Kay Thanx Byee


End file.
